Mothership Zeta (Add-On)
Mothership Zeta ist das fünfte und letzte Add-On für Fallout 3, entwickelt und vertrieben von Bethesda Softworks. Veröffentlichung und Verfügbarkeit Mothership Zeta wurde zunächst am 3. August 2009 als herunterladbarer Inhalt für die Xbox Live und für Games for Windows Live veröffentlicht. Ab 8. Oktober 2009 war es im PlayStation Store erhältlich, für die Xbox 360 sind ebenfalls Download-Codes im Handel zu erwerben. Wie alle Erweiterungen ist Mothership Zeta in der Game of the Year Edition enthalten, die am 31. Oktober 2009 für alle Plattformen veröffentlicht wurde. Auch für Steam-Nutzer ist das Add-On, wie alle anderen Fallout 3 Add-Ons auch, ebenso seit dem 16. Juli 2010 erhältlich. Überblick In Mothership Zeta wird der Spieler von Aliens entführt, das gesamte Add-On spielt an Bord eines Raumschiffes in der Umlaufbahn der Erde. An Bord des Mutterschiffes ist die Questlinie nicht komplett linear gestaltet und erfordert die Erforschung der Umgebung. Der Einsame Wanderer wird unter anderem einen Weltraumspaziergang machen und andere Entführte treffen. Sobald die Hauptquest abgeschlossen ist, werden die meisten Bereiche des Schiffes unzugänglich. Geschichte Der Einsame Wanderer erhält ein unverständliches Funksignal und begibt sich direkt zur Alien-Absturzstelle. Kaum angekommen wird er an Bord des Raumschiffes Zeta gebeamt und gefangen genommen. Es gilt herauszufinden, was die Aliens vorhaben und wichtiger, lebend zu entkommen. In anderen Gefangenen findet der Spieler wertvolle Verbündete. Direkt nach der Ankunft wird der Spieler einem medizinischen Experiment unterzogen. Während dieser Tortur wird er ohnmächtig und erwacht später zusammen mit einer anderen Gefangenen namens Somah in einer Zelle. Er erfährt, dass ihm seine gesamte Ausrüstung genommen wurde und ebenso von Somahs Fluchtplan: ein Faustkampf soll die Alien-Wachen aufmerksam machen und die Tür öffnen lassen, wodurch sie leicht zu überwältigen wären. Nach der gelungenen Flucht aus der Zelle trifft der Spieler auf eine weitere Entführte, ein Mädchen namens Sally. Sie wurde bereits früh nach dem Großen Krieg entführt und bittet um Hilfe bei der Zerstörung des Reaktors in ihrem Gefängnis. Da sie sehr viel über das Schiff weiß, bietet sie ihre Hilfe bei der Flucht an. Die Größe des Add-Ons entspricht in etwa der von Anchorage. Begleiter können dem Spieler nicht dorthin folgen und sobald das Add-On gestartet ist, kann er nicht ins Ödland zurück sondern muss erst alle Hauptquests beenden. Sally führt den einsamen Wanderer in einen Raum mit etlichen Kryoröhren um einen Weltraumanzug von einem der eingefrorenen Entführten zu erlangen, einem Astronauten, welcher unglücklicherweise den Auftauprozess nicht überlebt. Der Anzug wird für einen Weltraumspaziergang außerhalb des Schiffes benötigt um einen Teleporter zu erreichen, zuerst müssen jedoch die Generatoren in drei anderen Bereichen des Schiffes zerstört werden um für Ablenkung zu sorgen. Drei der Entführten werden ihre Hilfe in jeweils einem der Generatorbereiche anbieten. Elliott Tercorien wird im Kryoniklabor helfen, Somah unterstützt beim Durchqueren des Robotermontagebereichs und Paulson wird den Spieler im Hangar unterstützen. Nachdem der Zugang zum Teleporter frei ist, werden die Überlebenden in den oberen Bereich des Schiffes teleportiert. Dort werden sie mit einer Demonstration des Todesstrahles konfrontiert, die sie zum Aufgeben zwingen soll. Der Spielercharakter muss sich nun durch verschiedene Sektionen des Schiffes kämpfen, und zwar durch das Waffenlabor, das Experimentierlabor und die Biologische Forschung. Nach dieser Mission können alle überlebenden Begleiter den einsamen Wanderer mit dem Transporter im Observationsdeck begleiten. Der weitere Weg führt über das Todesstrahlenkontrollzentrum, durch die Wohnquartiere bis auf die Brücke. Hier müssen alle Entführten die Brücke gegen Aliens verteidigen, während gleichzeitig die mächtige Schiffswaffe gegen ein fremdes, angreifendes Alienschiff eingesetzt werden muss. Nach der Befreiung des Schiffes sind alle Beteiligten erleichtert und Sally oder Elliott (wer zuerst beim Spieler ist) drücken einen Knopf, der einen Leitstrahl zur Absturzstelle des Aufklärungsschiffes Theta aktiviert. Dieser Leitstrahl erlaubt dem Einsamen Wanderer zurück ins Ödland der Hauptstadt und später zurück an Bord des Mutterschiffes zu gelangen (obwohl ein Großteil des Schiffes nicht mehr betretbar ist). Charaktere Feindliche Kreaturen Gegenstände Rüstung und Kleidung Waffen *Kryo-Granate *Kryo-Mine *MPLX Novastrahl *Revolver von Paulson *Schraubenschlüssel *Schwert des Samurai *Seitenwaffe des Captains }} Munition Nahrung Sonstige Gegenstände Orte Extras Quests und Erfolge Hauptquests Andere Erfolge Sonstiges Die Position auf der Weltkarte während des Aufenthalts auf Mothership Zeta ist entweder das Ranger-Gelände oder der letzte Schnellreisepunkt des Spielers. Bugs Galerie Screenshots Mother ship1.jpg|Der Einsame Wanderer mit dem Alien-Desintegrator Mothership Zeta pre-release screenshot 4.jpg|Die Alien-Absturzstelle Mz Space.jpg|Außenansicht des Schiffes Alien Atomizer.jpg|Der Alien-Atomisator Mothership Zeta Alien Robotics.jpg|Der Einsame Wanderer benutzt die Drohnenkanone Mothership Zeta.jpg|Gefecht am Mutterschiff Zeta Samurai.jpg|Die Samurai-Rüstung MZ Spacesuit.jpg|Der Raumanzug MZ Concept26M.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung Mothership Zeta (vehicle).jpg|[[Zeta|Mothership Zeta]] Trailer Screenshots Newrevolver.jpg|Paulson Mzcryogrenade.png|Eine Kryo-Granate Rifleenclaveofficeruniform.jpg|Der Alien-Desintegrator in Gebrauch Cryomine1.png|Eine Kryo-Mine Riflespacesuit.jpg|Der Raumanzug Videos left|425px * Trailer at official site en:Mothership Zeta (add-on) es:Mothership Zeta fi:Mothership Zeta pl:Statek-matka Zeta pt:Mothership Zeta (DLC) ru:Mothership Zeta uk:Mothership Zeta zh:母舰泽塔 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Add-Ons Kategorie:Mothership Zeta